starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bandolera
thumb|right|300px|La bandolera de Chewbacca. Una bandolera fue una tira de ropa portada a través del torso de la cintura al hombro. Era frecuentemente usada para cargar equipo o municiones que podían ser adjuntadas en la tira para acceso fácil. Muchos wookiees incluyendo al contrabandista Chewbacca no vestían más que una bandolera.Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story (Golden Book)'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 4'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' * * * * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * * * * * * *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part II'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' * *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 63: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part II'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars 65: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 68: Rebels and Rogues, Part I'' *''Star Wars 69: Rebels and Rogues, Part II'' *''Star Wars 70: Rebels and Rogues, Part III'' *''Star Wars 71: Rebels and Rogues, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * * *''AT-AT Attack!'' *''Captured on Cloud City'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del]] * *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' * *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Flight of the Falcon'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Part the Third'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' * * Fuentes * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Pilot'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Accesorios de moda Categoría:Cinturones